Monochrome Chess
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: - ¿No lo escuchas? – preguntó Ciel, con un tono inofensivo, casi inaudible – Parece que tocan para nosotros… -. - Es un vals… - susurra Sebastian, con voz débil - Un fragmento del vals de la muerte… -. LongFic Yaoi Ciel P./Sebastian M.


**« Capítulo I »**

**« El vals de la muerte »**

_**(Inspirado en la canción "La Valse d'Amélie", adaptada a orquesta, de Yann Tiersen) **_

_**Para Arturo. Sin más.**_

Era hermoso, sin duda. La clase de chico atractivo y huraño al que observas de reojo en los pasillos de la escuela, la clase de chico al que te le acercas inofensivamente con cualquier pretexto. La clase de chico que rara vez sonríe.

- Hola - dijo ella, y le vio directamente al rostro -. Él permaneció impasible, seco. Ella tembló, por un segundo.

- Hola - dijo él, y en el acto desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido del salón.

- ¿Tú eres el hermano menor de Sebastian, no es así? -.

La palabra "hermano" sonaba tan extraña, tan distante. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios afuera, y cada vez que alguien soltaba un suspiro se dibujaba en el aire una bocanada de humo blanco. Hermano. Tú. Sebastian. Sebastian.

- No es algo que sepamos bien ninguno de los dos… - respondió el niño -.

Las personas iban y venían por el largo corredor con sus tragos amarillentos, sus abrigos de seda, sus caras que brillaban bajo el candelabro por culpa del sudor seco.

Sudor en invierno. Un invierno cruel que arrancaba las cosas de su sitio y las lanzaba a otro lugar.

Pero aquella jovencita no se movió a ninguna parte. Cuando cerraba el pico, se llevaba los dedos a la boca y se mordía las uñas. Si continuaba royéndose la carne de las esquinas, acabaría por sacarse sangre.

- Soy Elizabeth Middleford y, si por alguna casualidad fueses su hermano, yo sería tu prima… -.

- Te he visto antes – reconoció el chico -. Ella se sonrojó, estúpidamente. Casi tartamudea al hablar con él.

- ¿A mí? ¿En serio? Quizás… -.

- En las fotos… - le interrumpió – Son tantas, pero a ti casi siempre te dejan entrar en ellas. He visto fotos tuyas en la repisa, en los álbumes viejos, en la computadora. Sebastian tiene una colección -.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Él adora las fotografías… -.

- Ahora sólo me las toma a mí -.

Lizzy ya había hurgado con discreción en los cuadros de la sala. Un nuevo rostro asomaba en ellos; un par de ojitos azules que miraban tímida y lacónicamente a los desconocidos. Los ojitos de él.

Y, por cierto, su voz sonaba bonita, bonita como una guitarra con cuerdas de acero. Hizo un gesto melancólico; como si dejara caer los párpados y pensara en alguien que estaba muy lejos. Casi, casi parecía reírse para sus adentros.

Encantador.

- Cuando regrese de Suecia, dentro de una semana, estaré aquí para verte – prometió la niña, balanceándose como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas - ¡Me siento feliz de que estés vivo! Es increíble que seas… -.

- No – aclaró él, tajante – No lo soy… -.

- Pero… -.

- Ese ya no va a ser mi nombre… - le explicó – "Alois" era como le llamaban al bebé moribundo que Rachel mecía en sus brazos, hace más de una década. Ese bebé se ha ido. Nadie se refiere a mí como "Alois". Ya no… -.

Hablar de esa manera de Rachel; de un tema tan doloroso. Lizzy se contrajo en un gesto de nostalgia.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón de bailes. Sebastian había tardado en bajar; y la tía Angelina pasó revista, invitado por invitado, excusando a su sobrino por su tardanza y su falta de formalidad.

En aquel mismo segundo nadie recriminaría al joven Michaelis; ni por ser malcriado, ni por vestirse de negro. Además, la atención estaba volcada sobre el supuesto "conde" renacido; sobre el "hermano" que llegaba de repente.

Tocaron las campanas; era medianoche. Todo el mundo empezó a buscar al niño con la vista.

Unos chiquillos bulliciosos echaron a correr. Estaban sumamente entusiasmados, y ya de por sí era bien displicente el que se les permitiera participar en aquel evento, a altas horas de la noche.

- ¡Ya son las doce! – exclamaron -.

Finny tropezó y cayó sobre su hermana, deslizando la alfombra de su sitio. Se vieron un segundo, ruborizados, y después se echaron a reír con la torpeza de quienes aún no crecen, no cambian.

Él no reparaba en las risas generales, o en los aplausos infantiles. Incluso la pequeña Lizzy daba brincos a su lado. Nada. Ella también era invisible, insignificante.

Sebastian había aparecido en medio de la estancia. Sebastian, de negro. Eso era todo lo que él veía.

Lizzy se acercó en un gesto instintivo, como queriendo abrazarle. Le pareció que su "primito" necesitaba amor.

Y al igual que Sebastian, se moría de ansias por dárselo.

Él la esquivó sin proponérselo, meramente porque le estaban dando empujoncitos para que fuera junto a su hermano y sus tíos, que le esperaban en el centro del salón, junto al banquete. La tradición obligaba al homenajeado a soplar las velas, darle un mordisco al pastel y recibir toda clase de cumplidos durante el brindis.

Su "primita" rubia se quedó detrás, junto a las espirales de hollín y las cortinas congeladas. De adorno, como las moscas que a cada rato se posaban sobre el merengue.

Por un instante, le vino a la memoria la voz dulce de Madame Red, inundando el jardín una mañana de otoño, años atrás. _"El pelo de Alois; dorado y fino como el de Rachel…"_.

Alzó la vista y vio alejarse a un niño con paso sereno; un niño bellísimo que no se identificaba con los Michaelis, con aquel hogar, con aquel mundo. Un niño con una espesa cabellera lacia, más oscura que el ébano mismo.

- Tú no te pareces a Alois… - susurró ella -. Nadie alcanzó a oír sus palabras, que acabaron disolviéndose en el aire.

La tía Angelina le tomó el rostro y depositó un beso en su nacarada frente. Un beso cargado de cualquier cosa, menos de hipocresía. Para él, tantas atenciones formaban parte de una aburrida obra de teatro, una obra bien ensayada que no podía fallar en ningún sentido. Él no entendía mucho de "emociones", no las aceptaba.

Recordó, en cambio, la primera vez que Sebastian se le acercó. Fue un toque raro, un contacto breve que le ardió un instante sobre la piel y casi le deja marca. Vinieron otras muestras de afecto de parte de su "hermano"; y ninguna fue tan física, ninguna. Él podía "percibirlo", podía "olerlo". Sebastian le tenía miedo.

A Sebastian, como a él, le daba pánico lo que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando su "hermanito" le veía, cuando su "hermanito" se aproximaba. Y sus instintos no se equivocaban; en Sebastian se "olían" muchas cosas apetecibles, dulces. Sebastian era peligroso, sumamente peligroso para todos allí. ¿También lo sería para él?

No. Nadie puede lastimar a un monstruo. ¿O si?

- ¿Por qué estabas allá atrás, tan solito? – le decía Madame Red, en voz muy baja, acariciándole las mejillas -.

- Lizzy estaba junto a mí; ¿no nos viste? -.

- ¡Oh, mi ángel! – hablaba la tía Angelina, como recitando un poema infantil - ¡Apenas tengo tiempo para encubrir las malcriadeces del cínico de tu hermano! ¿Se puede también estar pendiente de lo que hagas? -.

- ¿Qué hizo Sebastian ahora? – preguntó el joven conde, divirtiéndose en secreto -.

- Ya olvídalo, mi amor. Confío más en ti, que eres menos problemático -.

Lo disfrutaba, en silencio. Cada vez que tenía un chance, hacía preguntas y más preguntas sobre su "hermano" mayor. Y todo el mundo tenía algo que comentar, algo que ofrecerle. Sebastian era el príncipe mimado, el jovenzuelo rebelde y difícil de controlar. A él le caía de lo mejor; era la única criatura del "aquelarre" que le gustaba de veras.

Sebastian le estaba mirando. Se lo estaba comiendo con sus insaciables, lujuriosos orbes. ¿Acaso los espectadores no se daban cuenta? Los ojos de Sebastian eran sobrenaturales. Parecía que estaban salpicados con sangre, que el rojo acabó por adherirse al iris y le dio un pigmento asesino a aquel par de pupilas.

Tanaka, el mayordomo, había dispuesto una vajilla de plata para la cena. Él se imaginó montado a horcajadas sobre Sebastian, y a este último yaciendo en el piso. Con el tenedor de plata, él le sacaba los ojos de las cuencas, y los probaba con la punta de la lengua.

- Espero que te agraden los dulces, cariño, porque tu hermano se ha vuelto loco y ha mandado a poner en la mesa una exagerada cantidad de postres exóticos. ¿Tienes hambre? -.

La tía Angelina acababa de interrumpir un escabroso pensamiento. Lenguas, ojos…

- Sí… - respondió el pequeño – Tengo mucha… -.

¿Y de qué forma estaba él mirando a Sebastian? Algunos seres disimulan mejor el deseo que otros.

¿Qué será de aquellos que se desean, mutuamente, con igual desesperación?

Tío se tomó la libertad de dar un brevísimo discurso en honor de su "nuevo" sobrino. Hubo choque de copas y la tía Angelina seguía pegadita al pequeño por detrás, agachada, hincando su mentón en uno de sus hombros, aferrándose a él con una ternura obsesiva que por segundos rozaba con la crueldad.

-… el sueño de volver a estar juntos – concluía al fin el tío Durless -. Aburrida perorata.

Sólo Madame Red y Sebastian conservaban ese viejo "Michaelis" que Rachel también llevó. A él lo conocían con un apellido que el "tiempo" le había regalado.

A él le pusieron "Phantomhive", que significaba algo como fantasma, nada, ficción.

- ¿Verdad que mi sobrinito es precioso? – lanzó la tía Angelina - ¿Cuál fue ese obsequio que mencionabas hace un rato, querido? ¡Pídenos lo que quieras! ¡Te mereces cualquier cosa en este mundo! -.

Aprovechó aquella coyuntura para lanzarle un dardo al enemigo.

- Pregúntale a Sebastian, tía… - soltó, con un tono de fingida inocencia – Él cree saber de todo lo que me gusta, y me aseguró que me daría un regalo inolvidable… -.

Los invitados murmuraron entre risas, y Sebastian se vio acorralado en su propio escenario con bocadillos que se salían del papel. Su "hermanito", según las apariencias, había heredado esa exquisita costumbre de soltar indirectas afiladas. El tío Durless fue otro que rompió en carcajadas; ¿cómo sospechar de un niño de doce añitos?

Sebastian pudo volatilizarse. Brincar de su posición como un espectro y arrojarse sobre aquel impostor. Ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello; tirar y tirar de aquel trocito de muñeco hasta quebrar la porcelana.

Y si tenía que haber guerra, la habría. Empezando por declarar un conflicto entre iguales. Sebastian le dedicó a su hermano la sonrisa más tentadora que jamás esbozó, y levantó en el aire su trago.

Por mucho que lo siguiente sonara cariñoso…

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel -.

Fue una interesante manera de haber matado a "Alois", para siempre.

- ¿Para mí? – murmuró Ciel, mirándole a los ojos, inconmovible -. El cristal de las copas hervía, por culpa del fuego.

- Para ti… - le respondió Sebastian, quemándose del otro lado del vidrio -.

Ambos sabían bien a qué se estaban refiriendo.

Ciel jamás imaginó que un títere como su "hermano" se atreviera a lastimarle. Ciel jugaba con Sebastian como si pudiera controlarlo; como si su cuerpo pendiera de hilos invisibles y ejecutara movimientos a su antojo. Pero a las marionetas no se les da libertad para que caminen solas, porque a veces los hilos están afilados, y cortan.

Sebastian agarró el cuchillo y picó un pedazo de pastel. La crema se escurrió por el plato.

De un modo imperceptible, el rostro de Ciel se trocó en una mueca de repulsión. Se echó hacia atrás, unos pasos.

- Tenlo, mi niño lindo… - decía Madame Red - ¡El primer trozo debes probarlo tú! -.

- Es la tradición, querido – comentaba el tío Durless -.

Ciel lo había comprobado infinidad de veces. El azúcar era el peor de los venenos humanos, el más nocivo. Sus maestros se lo enseñaron bien; a no ponerse en los labios ningún bocado vulgar. Y allí estaba, acorralado.

Respiró profundo. Sebastian era el culpable. Lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente.

Lo había empujado a saborear ponzoña. Así era el "amor".

- Se ve tan delicioso… - suspira - ¿Me lo traes, Sebastian? -.

Este último no titubeó; jamás lo hacía.

Caminó lentamente hacia su "hermanito" con el plato en las manos, desprendió una ínfima porción de panetela con la cuchara y se la alcanzó a Ciel hasta la boca, como si Ciel fuese todavía el niño enfermizo que Rachel acunaba en su pecho por las madrugadas, mientras él, un poco más grande, dormía en su camita y soñaba cosas sin sentido.

Los invitados encontraron aquella escena ligeramente perturbadora. En los gestos de Sebastian había un matiz de erotismo y perversidad, mientras que Ciel denotaba una expresión de amargura.

Ciel engulló el pedacito de pastel, despacio. Mientras masticaba, su vista se posó en el hermoso joven que tenía delante. Tenía la mente en blanco y, de buena gana, le hubiera escupido en el centro del rostro, a su "hermano", el pedazo de cake que le había obligado a digerir. Sentía rabia, rabia, rabia.

Pero entonces Sebastian le dijo todo con la mirada. Todo. En ese minuto, se arrepentía. No, no quería lastimarlo. No quería hacerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ciel, muy pronto, se lo demostraría. Acababa de tragarse el dulce.

Todo siguió igual. Alrededor de ambos, la gente se dispersó. La fiesta continuó igual de animada.

Ciel cerró los ojos y, en la oscuridad de su cabeza, trató de comprender a Sebastian, al menos un poco.

Y aunque hubiese podido; no lo hizo.

Tardó unos minutos así, parado en la nada, ordenando sus ideas. Las luces se fueron opacando más y más, porque todos querían ponerse alguna máscara y bailar en las sombras. La tía Angelina, el tío, lady Elizabeth, Tanaka; sus voces se mezclaron con otras melodías que empezaban a alzarse sobre el salón, devorando cada saliente. Ellos se fueron de acá para allá; se olvidaron de él. Ciel aprovechó ese instante de soledad para huir del salón, corriendo.

Se introdujo en un pasillo a penas iluminado. La música y las imágenes coloridas se iban destiñendo del paisaje, quedando sólo machas amorfas subiendo por las mustias paredes. Ciel trataba de no tropezar con las sillas, de no hacer ningún ruido grotesco, de sostenerse en pie.

Pensaba, pensaba en un muñequito de goma que confunde las tazas sobre la mesa y se bebe de un tiro un buche de ácido, en vez de té. Pensaba en el tubo gástrico del muñequito; en cómo se le rostizaba la garganta y se le corroía todo el estómago. Pensaba en un caldero enorme donde se mezclaban la bilis, la goma, el dulce y la sangre. Pensaba en Sebastian y en el desgraciado muñequito, que no era otro sino él mismo. El caldero bullía dentro de él.

Agarrándose a la pared, llegó hasta una puertecilla. Detrás estaba la recámara de alguien. Ciel se arrastró desesperado hasta entrar al cuarto de baño. Encendió el interruptor y se vio, de reojo, en el espejo. Sudaba.

Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que el azul de sus ojitos se había esfumado. Un círculo negro se extendía a lo largo del iris, comiéndose el cielo. Ciel cayó arrodillado delante del retrete, e inclinó la cabeza. Las gotas de sudor cayeron en la superficie del agua, alterando su traslúcida quietud. Vinieron las náuseas, el calor en las sienes, el silencio.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio…

El vientre se le estaba quemando. Luego vino un segundo de alivio, un solo segundo.

Después el muñequito de goma se partió a la mitad.

Sebastian tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Preguntó por él a todo el mundo, nervioso, y todo el mundo le devolvió una sonrisa carente de señales. La tía Angelina notó igualmente que su sobrinito se le había escabullido de las garras, y cuando salió a buscarle el tío Durless la llamó a su lado; para atender a unos viejos colegas. Muy pronto se desvaneció la preocupación de Madame Red. Sebastian se maldecía una y mil veces por perder de vista a Ciel.

- Joven; su hermano se fue corriendo del salón. Dobló a la izquierda y desapareció en aquel pasillo… -.

- Gracias, Tanaka… -.

Un olor totalmente desagradable fluía por el pasillo, y a medida que se avanzaba, se iba haciendo más asqueroso. Sebastian se sacudió ante la pestilencia, llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndose la nariz. Oyó el sonido de una piedra quebrándose, y se apresuró. Era como si alguien vaciara una cubeta de pastas podridas en el drenaje, y después jalara la cadena. Lo único que no encajaba con la escena era el ruido de algo rompiéndose, rajándose.

Le sorprendió ver una luz saliendo de su recámara, y la puerta entreabierta. Le llegó el sonido de unas asqueadas, espasmos, quejas. Parecía que un mudo se retorcía en medio de una indecible tortura, que estaban golpeando a un animal contra el mármol, hasta sacarle los sesos.

Cuando Sebastian accedió a la habitación, y vio una figura deforme echada contra el inodoro…

Nunca antes en su vida había visto algo tan horripilante. Y en medio del asco, reconoció a Ciel.

La criatura más bella a la que hubiera admirado estaba allí, completamente desfigurada.

Ciel había expulsado el veneno, vómito tras vómito. Como el suicida que ingiere cloro, se le habían destrozado las entrañas. Sebastian no comprendía; a pesar de haber leído en la expresión de Ciel, antes de tomar el dulce, la repugnancia total, aquella visión escapaba de su cordura, de su juicio. Era como si el haber probado un pedacito de pastel hubiera sido un acto antinatural, una automutilación. Ciel se había desbaratado.

Su mandíbula inferior colgaba de su carita, toda desmembrada. El suelo, sus ropas, las paredes; todo estaba embarrado de sangre y hediondos residuos. Había par de dientes en el piso, y la garganta de Ciel estaba abierta, desgarrada; había sido removida por unos garfios de ácido. Incluso las manitos de Ciel, en contacto con el ácido que vomitó, se habían dañado. Las uñas se le habían derretido y la piel estaba echada hacia atrás, con los huesos sanguinolentos hacia afuera. Su cuerpo era una pieza rota y descosida; por cada poro asomaban la fetidez y la putrefacción. Sebastian estaba en shock; las piernas se le movían solas. Se estaba acercando a Ciel.

Quería tocarlo. Quería armarlo otra vez. Quería recomponerlo.

Ciel yacía recostado a la loza, con los ojos abiertos, inerte. Sebastian pensó en todas aquellas personas que duermen así, con los párpados hacia arriba. De niño, había visto a su hermanito dormirse tantas veces, tantas.

Rachel le cantaba una tonada infantil, y él la escuchaba desde su camita, callado. A veces él se dormía primero que su hermanito. Se abandonaba al sueño y la paz, y Ciel era quien se le quedaba mirando.

Ciel siempre, siempre le estaba mirando.

Sebastian sintió como un par de ganchos se le prendían al cuerpo, y tiraban de él. No podía creerlo, ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tampoco. Ciel, con una fuerza descomunal, le había lanzado contra el suelo de la bañera, y de un salto casi salvaje brincó sobre él y se le acostó encima, ciñéndole con una pujanza feroz. Los músculos de Sebastian se negaban a funcionar; el cuadro que tenía delante de sí se movía acaloradamente y se encargaba de sujetarlo bien. Sebastian no podía gritar, ni resistirse. Las manos cercenadas de Ciel le pegaron la cabeza al piso de la tina, y un chorro comenzó a caer del grifo, enjuagando la sangre. La sangre de los dos juntos.

El pequeño Ciel acaricio su mejilla, con sus deditos rotos. Sus ojos no dejaban de ser inquisidores y sublimes, sus ojos eran la navaja contra su cuello, la espada contra su ingle, los anzuelos que le empujaba hacia atrás y le dejaban quieto. No eran los ojos de un niño, no eran ojos con alma. Pero cualquiera moriría por ellos.

Los lindos ojos de Ciel tenían hambre, hambre de Sebastian.

El techo del baño se iba a desbaratar sobre los dos. El agua manaba a chorro lento sobre la loza. Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior; una plumita húmeda resbalaba por su cuello, y esa plumita era la lengua de Ciel. Le dolió un poco; fue como si la saliva de su hermanito estuviera hecha con sodio.

La música ahogó sus gemidos. Ciel hundió su cabecita debajo, y ahí fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo.

Ciel apretó de Sebastian hasta tirar de sus cabellos. Hundió par de colmillos en su piel, con ferocidad, y aquella mandíbula desencajada prensó el pedacito de carne hasta acomodarlo a su gusto. Sebastian cayó en una especie de trance, y abrazó a Ciel con deseo, preso de sensaciones insanas.

El niño aguijoneó un poquito más, y Sebastian estaba tan pegado al tragante, que el agua comenzaba a estancarse. Se movían el uno contra el otro, se trataban de pegar más y más. Ciel se balanceaba hacia su "hermano" y juntaba su vientre al suyo. Estaban experimentando sensaciones complementarias, cargadas de placer y deseo: Ciel quería comérselo y Sebastian quería ser comido. No había forcejeos ni lucha en aquellos movimientos; sólo sensualidad y ansia. Sebastian comenzó a gemir más alto, y en un arrebato apretó con violencia el borde de la tina. Instintivamente, los dos se estrujaban para hacer rozar sus entrepiernas.

Afuera, una orquesta de cellos tocaba una pieza triste. En la mente de ambos, la canción se confundía con palabras inconexas y susurros ahogados, hasta convertirse en una composición más macabra. Ciel fingía por segundos que no podía controlarse y succionaba la sangre con más furia; luego se alejaba unos milímetros de la piel y la dejaba resbalar en hilillos, recogiéndola con la lengua, provocando que su bella víctima se estremeciera en espasmos. Sebastian no estaba del todo consciente, pero aún así había pronunciado el nombre de Ciel en medio de sus delirios.

Finalmente, el niño cayó exhausto sobre su pecho, como si le hubiesen disparado en la cabeza. El baño estaba inundado de exhalaciones de placer, rápidas y constantes. Los dos se sentían como si hubiesen tocado el cielo, eran las 12:44 y la tela de sus trajes se había encharcado con sudor y agua. Estaban tan débiles que les costaba tocarse.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa, y se había dado tan bien. Un regalo inolvidable, para un cumpleaños de mentira.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba recostado sobre un filo de agua, acunando a Ciel, y el agua le contó una verdad que no había visto. La bañera estaba limpia, el charco en el que flotaban era transparente.

No había en el agua sangre alguna. Y la manito apoyada sobre la suya, era una manito encantadora. La manito de su hermano, inmaculada, de algodón. Los dibujos rojos en la pared se desvanecieron. Todo había sido una ilusión. El rostro deforme y el gran agujero en la garganta; todo. Lo único que quedaba era la fetidez de un vómito que el tragante se había encargado de disolver. Sólo eso.

Sebastian miró al niño hermoso que tenía encima. Estaba sonriendo.

Temblaban, uno y otro. Ciel lucía tan bello como siempre, con la boquita llena de sangre. Estaba hecho un ovillo junto a él. Se estaba acariciando los labios y la lengua, como recordando un sabor perdido. Sebastian comenzó a ver con más claridad, y fue como si hubiese estado un siglo dormido bajo el agua; como si volviera en sí luego de un coma. Tenía para sí a un niño; un niño que no era su hermano, un niño que no podría ser suyo.

Y afuera todos se reían, lejanos, distraídos.

La orquesta ejecutaba una extraña sinfonía. Ellos habían dejado la puerta abierta.

- ¿No lo escuchas? – preguntó Ciel, con un tono inofensivo, casi inaudible – Parece que tocan para nosotros… -.

- Es un vals… - susurra Sebastian, con voz débil - Un fragmento del vals de la muerte… -.

Ciel se desprendió de sus brazos, poco a poco. Se levantó con dificultad, se arregló las ropas y cruzó del otro lado de la tina. Mojó el suelo cuando apoyó los zapatos, y andó pausadamente hasta quedar delante del espejo, con su trajecito de príncipe chorreando gotas de agua helada. Se quedó viéndose un rato, aunque tenía que ponerse de puntillas, porque era bajo de estatura. Sebastian se sentó en la bañera, apoyado en la pared, y luego salió.

A pocos pasos del cuarto de baño encontró una puertecilla. Ciel se quedó quitecito, viéndole, sin decir nada. Todavía tenía los labios manchados de sangre, y los cabellos húmedos. Sebastian hurgó entre los percheros y los cajoncillos del pequeño armario, y halló pronto unas toallas. Estaba adolorido, y no veía muy bien en medio de la oscuridad. El foco del baño era tenue. Volvió con Ciel y se sentó en una banquetica delante de él. Se miraron en silencio.

Silencio. Música. Silencio. Silencio.

Entonces abrió la toalla y se la puso a su hermanito en los hombros. Comenzó por secarle las mejillas, el pelo, las manitos. Ciel no articulaba palabra alguna; sólo le observaba, taciturno. Sebastian tenía frío, y el pequeño Ciel, en cambio, ni siquiera tiritaba. Quizás estaba tan calladito porque quería escuchar la música.

Pero no, no era así. Ciel estaba pensando, más allá de la música, en él.

Sebastian lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó por un camino entre las sombras del cuarto. Iban con lentitud, con cuidado, aunque nadie podía oírles. Sebastian conocía cada recoveco de aquella mansión, y sin necesidad de pasar por el salón de bailes, atravesó un pasillo que conducía directamente al dormitorio de Ciel. Empujó la puerta hacia delante y entró. Estaba totalmente vacío. La calefacción no estaba puesta. Sentó a Ciel en la camita y comenzó a desvestirlo, con delicadeza. Aunque había mucho de qué preocuparse, en aquel segundo cruzó por su mente la idea de que a su hermano, quizás, le gustaría tener una cajita de música. Conocía a un fabricante; le iba a obsequiar una.

Ciel se dejaba hacer todo por Sebastian, y le veía. Sus gestos, las distintas expresiones que adoptaba su semblante, su manera de echar las ropas en un rincón, de envolverle en las mantas, de abrir el closet. Sebastian estaba concentrado; pendiente de hallar un traje que le quedara bien. Ciel no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué él le protegía, por qué no le tenía miedo, ni había tratado de matarlo, de hundirlo en la bañera y amarrarle las muñecas? ¿Por qué Sebastian se comportaba como si él de verdad fuera su hermano? ¿Por qué le trataba con semejante dulzura?

Del montón de percheros, Sebastian escogió unos pantaloncitos cortos y una chaqueta elegante. Ambos de negro. Era evidente que ese era su color favorito. Para Ciel, sólo las personas tristes vestían así.

No recordaba haber estado desnudo delante de nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sebastian tenía que hacer un esfuerzo abrumador por no mirarlo, no lanzarlo sobre la cama e irse con él. No obstante, Ciel se sorprendió al comprobar que su hermano sonreía, que le subía las medias hasta los muslos y le calzaba unas boticas sin perder su impecable compostura. Ciel se atrapó a sí mismo deseando que Sebastian le tocara más, le abrazara otra vez.

Y, si hubiese tenido fuerzas, sus brazos se hubieran alzado hasta él. Pero no; no se movieron ni un centímetro.

Luego Sebastian hizo un gesto de molestia.

Un lastimoso aguijonazo ahí, justo ahí donde habían estado los colmillos de Ciel.

El niño se dio cuenta. Le tomó el rostro, y empezó a acariciar el lugar donde Sebastian tenía la herida. Estaba enrojecido e inflamado, como si fuera la marca de un beso demasiado violento.

Ciel se inclinó sobre él y volvió a hacer lo que tantas veces aquella noche; rozarle la piel con la punta de su lengua. Sebastian se estremeció, pero no hubo quemaduras en aquel contacto. Antes parecía que Ciel intentaba abrirle más y más la carne, pero ahora sus caricias resultaban sanas y, hasta cierto punto, tiernas.

Silencio. Música. Música. Música.

Y así estuvieron, un rato, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin decirse nada.

Sebastian se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse. Le dejó allí, pero, al volver, Ciel ya se había marchado.

Cuando él era niño, solía hacerle la misma travesura a Rachel, a Vincent, a Tanaka. Se les escabullía si lo dejaban solo a penas un minuto. El cuarto de Ciel, de cierta manera, no estaba vacío. Su olor se había quedado allí.

A su hermano le gustaba la música. Le había gustado el vals de la muerte.

Había corrido al salón a escucharlo de cerca.

Esa canción la había compuesto un Michaelis, tiempo atrás, en 1888.

Tal vez estuvo inspirada en un niño llamado Ciel Phantomhive.

Tal vez.


End file.
